The present invention relates to an improved ceiling mounted retractable glare shading board which is characterized in that the pivotal glare shading board is attached to a flexible slide plate assembly which is movably engaged with a hollow guide board and a cross wound cable. The plate assembly is able to be pulled forward or pushed backward along the parallel side edges of the hollow guide board of a guide bracket and the cross wound cable so as to facilitate the location of the pivotal glare shading board behind the windshield whereby the operation space thereof can be minimized and it can be received easily and be operated on a curved automobile ceiling smoothly.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,842 of the present inventor, there are a number of disadvantages found which are given as below:
1. The guide track thereof is disposed overhead above the driver's seat and a driver's head is apt to be accidently hurt thereby. PA1 2. The two glare shading boards have to be located and retracted separately, making the operation thereof inconvenient. PA1 3. The sliding of the glare shading boards along the guide track is not sufficiently smooth and the boards may easily get stuck or fall off the rails in operation. PA1 4. The twin glare shading boards are space occupying as a result of some portion thereof being overlapped. PA1 5. It can not be fitted onto a curved ceiling of a vehicle.